


A Phasing that's a Single Tear

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Friends, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gay Couple, Heart Break, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mistakes, Recovery, Running Away, between harry and the omc, mentions of gay sex, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis runs away, Harry just wants him to come home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: RUNNING AWAY, SLIGHT DEPRESSION (ANY DEPRESSION THAT APPLIES), ATTEMPT OF RAPE. IF ANY OF THIS APPLIES TO YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE DO NOT READ. IF YOU CHOOSE TO, DON'T YELL AT ME OR BLAME ME FOR ANYTHING BECAUSE I DID WARN YOU!!**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not of anyone in or anyone associated with One Direction. This work is entirely fictional and anything that may had happened in real life is completely coincidental. I have also changed the name of Harry's family and Louis' family for privacy purposes. As said before, this work is completely fictional which means I can do what I want.
> 
> Also, if you would prefer things to be long, I would suggest pressing **ENTIRE WORK** to make it seem like a one shot.

Chapter One

  It came as a surprise when Harry woke up one morning to find that beside him the bed was surprisingly cold.  He had no idea what was going on, where Louis even was and how long the older boy had been gone.

  Harry took it as Louis probably got up early like he does some mornings when he cannot sleep and must be in the living room where Harry usually finds him.  With a grumbled sigh, Harry sat up and stretched out, many bones cracking in the process.

  He finally managed to get out of bed after a little while of just sitting and waiting, hoping to hear the sound of Louis in the bathroom or in the kitchen or the sound of the television playing loud.  Nothing…

  Harry tried not to let the sinking feeling in his stomach get to him as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed to the cold hardwood floor.  With a couple deep breaths, Harry touched his feet down and hopped his way over to the bedroom door where the hallway had been carpeted, sighing contently when he managed get off the cold ground.

  For the last little while, Louis has been having trouble sleeping, so instead of waking Harry up in the middle of the night, Harry has found that he almost always finds Louis sleeping on the couch – so Harry kind of just _assumed_ Louis will be there as he always it.

  Harry makes his way into the bathroom quickly, washing his face and brushing away the sour taste in his mouth, before he made his way into the kitchen to cook something up for Lou and himself.

  The time seemed to drag by, Harry wondering when Louis might be getting up, but he left the boy in the living room, knowing that once he stepped a single foot into the room that Louis would instantly wake because he is just _like that_.

  As the food was made and Harry placed out the appropriate kitchenware for the table and organized the foot onto two plates – Harry finally walked into the living room ready to wake Louis up, but was stopped dead in his tracks.

  No indication that anyone had ever even sat on that couch since last night before Harry and Louis had gone to bed after a lovely movie night.  The room remains cool, no sign that life had ever been there since then.

  The confusion flushed through Harry before panic started to settle in.  Harry frantically searched for his phone, getting ready to call Louis, but as he quickly pressed speed dial for the number, the sound of the disconnected dial tone was the only thing Harry received.

  Nothing was making any sense to Harry as he continued to call his boyfriends phone, but always receiving the same disconnected dial tone.

+++

  Everyone was yelling around him, people constantly coming to give him a hug or whisper a couple soothing words in his ears, but nothing could stop the pounding in his head that seemed to block him out of reality.

  It has been a couple days since the disappearance of Louis; everyone is in a frenzy trying to figure out what had happened to their friend.  Louis’ mother has even been going crazy because no one could tell her where her beloved son had snuck off to.

  Harry however has been completely uncooperative with anyone since the day.  He sits on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest, his phone in arms reach just in case Louis calls, but other than that, he remains dormant.

  There is nothing that anyone can do for the young lad; nobody is _Louis_ that can reassure him everything is going to be alright.

  His friend Liam had come to staying over quite often, worried that Harry will starve himself to death unless someone is looking after him.  Harry’s mother also came down not too long ago to give Liam some free time for his own self. 

  Together, they work to try and mend Harry, but _they are not Louis_.

  All sort of contact to the older lad has been cut off.  No phones or emails seem to be getting through to him.

  It’s killing Harry and everyone can see that.  If it was not for Liam or his mother, the boy would probably be nothing anymore – close to starvation or sleep deprivation.

  Falling asleep means images, feeding himself means ‘Louis’ favourite foods’ – the boy cannot win and nothing is helping.

  Nothing is helping because everything was always better with _Louis_.


	2. Chapter Two

  He tried his best to be as quiet as possible.  With the duffle bag hidden on the top shelf of the hallway closet, Louis managed to slip from the shared bed and shuffle his way out.  As he turned to make his way for the door, he stopped for only a moment’s time to look back to his sleeping lover, a pitiful expression flushing across his own for the way his heat broke in two only made this much harder.

  He let out a sad sigh before finally and pulled himself together and finally left. 

  He knew that what he was doing was absolutely horrible, that he could only _imagine_ the pain his lover is soon going to endure because of his horrible decisions he has been making for the past couple months.

  A slight click was all it took before he knew he was finally free and out in the open to withhold on the painful steps to recovery.

  A couple months ago at a stupid university party, Louis made the dumbest mistakes of trying something new.  He got himself drunk – incredibly drunk – which had him thinking everything _but_ straight.  As the night carried on and different cups were shoved into his hand, it is not until the eighth or ninth cup that he had not realized something had slipped into his drink by someone because why not?

  That night blew by in a blur and all Louis could wish for was to have _more, more, more_ of whatever was placed into his drink.

  Soon enough he learned of the drug (GHB) and his entire world exploded.

  Louis started going to parties more when Harry would be visiting family or during the day when Harry had been in school.  The pill became his best friend.

  It was when Harry almost found the pill that Louis knew he needed _help_.

  Why he decided to go with the idea of completely leaving in the dead of night and left without leaving _anything_ for Harry to tell him where he was even going.

  A little while ago when Louis had visited a doctor about his problem, he had come across a pamphlet about a rehabilitation center called _Maple View Valley Rehabilitation Center_ with some stupid cliché promotional catch line.

  He never really thought he would go on with it, but the next meeting with the doctor, he brought it up and immediately he had encouraged Louis to go for it because that is possibly the best rehab center in the country.

  It did not take long for Louis to get himself a spot in the center, but hiding the informational letters that would be sent to his house was a lot harder to hide from Harry than the initial problem itself.

  But eventually, Louis managed to get all the informational packages in a short time which gave him the chance to hide what he needed.

  When the time came for Louis to begin packing for the center, he did it just a little at the time.  He placed clothing in his bag just a little bit at a time so Harry would not become suspicious in any way.  He started with socks and boxers, hoping that the smaller stuff would make it easier because loosing something like those would not be as noticeable.  Then Louis started with his shirts and then his jeans and slowly when it came to the date of his departure he started with his jumpers.

  The night of his leaving, Louis only took the time to quickly grab his hair brush and toothbrush for the informational packages advised him not to bring anything but the couple essentials.

  As he stepped outside, he made his way down the hall and out of the condominium.  With each step he took, the amount of guilt that ate at him intensified.  When the cold air washed over him when he finally exited the building all he felt was the numbness of the cold night.

  He worked as a robot from there on out, not letting his emotions back in, the ones that will stop him from going and quickly crawl back into bed with harry, hoping that what he had even planned on doing was erased from everything.

  But Louis had to do it, and he was _not_ stopping now – not when he had gotten so far.

+++

  The people at the hospital greeted him with kindness.

  His doctor was there when he arrived, with warm smiles on his face as he encouraged Louis to continue on.  The nurses and workers that walked around all gave him reassuring smiles that allowed him to plaster on a fake smile in hopes that it will help him to carry on.

  There was no stopping now.

  A kind blond woman showed him to his room; a small white box that allowed him to personalize it to what he liked.

  (He placed a single framed photo of himself and Harry on the bedside table.)

  The only problem that night though was the searching.  Two men came into his room and stripped his belongings clean in hopes of finding anything sharp or anything that caused him to become an addict so they can remove it immediately.  (They found nothing).  Embarrassingly enough, they forced an anal exam as well to make sure he also did not stuff a bag up there to take out later.  (Fuck, he really did not – he’s not fucking crazy).

  And as the searched finished and the same woman came in with a paper cup of warm tea, Louis finally allowed himself to lie down and hope to get some sleep and make the next couple months move along quickly so he can go back to Harry again.


End file.
